


Henry's Mistake

by Stan_the_man17



Category: IT (Movies - Muschietti)
Genre: F/M, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, M/M, Mpreg
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-09
Updated: 2020-10-09
Packaged: 2021-03-07 23:06:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 76
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26915596
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stan_the_man17/pseuds/Stan_the_man17
Summary: Stanley Uris get rape by Henry Bowers and Henry must face the consequences of raping Stanley Uris
Relationships: Henry Bowers/Stanley Uris
Comments: 1
Kudos: 5





	Henry's Mistake

Wyatt Oleff as Stanley Uris  
Nicholas Hamilton as Henry Bowers  
Jeaden Lieberher as Bill Denbrough  
Sophie Lillis as Beverly Marsh  
Jeremy Ray Taylor as Ben Hanscom  
Chosen Jacobs as Mike Hanlon  
Jack Dylan Grazer as Eddie Kaspbark  
Finn Wolfhard as Richie Tozier  
Jake Sim as Belch Huggins  
Logan Thompson as Victor Criss  
Owen Teague as Patrick Hockstetter  
Jackson Robert Scott as Georgie Denbrough  
Bill Skarsgård as Pennywise the dancing clown  
Jake Bowers(?)(later in the story)


End file.
